The Role of Dendritic Cells in the Immune Response
Dendritic cells (DC) constitute a trace population of leukocytes, originating from the bone marrow but distributed widely throughout most organs of the body, with the possible exception of the brain [Steinman 1991; Banchereau & Steinman, 1998]. The function of DC is largely dependent on their state of maturation, which varies according to their local microenvironment. DC resident within interstitial tissues, such as the Langerhans cells of the skin, are predominantly immature, forming a network of cells adapted to the acquisition of foreign antigens following a local microbial challenge.
To perform such a sentinel function, immature DC are competent phagocytes, taking up whole microorganisms and apoptotic cells for processing [Albert et a., 1998a], as well as soluble protein antigens by the endocytic route. Such activity betrays the close lineage relationship between DC and macrophages; indeed the classical DC first described by Steinman and colleagues [1973] are now known to be derived from myeloid progenitors, in common with members of the reticuloendothelial system. What distinguishes DC from macrophages, however, is the nature of their response to an encounter with antigen at a primary site of infection. Inflammatory stimuli, such as the local release of interferon-γ or lipopolysaccharide, induce the maturation of DC precursors [De Smedt et al., 1996; Cella et al., 1997], causing them to lose the ability to acquire further antigens but inducing their migration via the draining lymphatics, to the secondary lymphoid organs [Austyn & Larsen, 1990]. Here they adopt a stimulatory role, presenting the cargo of antigens they acquired in situ, to the repertoire of naive T cells. Their ability to activate T cells that have never before encountered antigen, is a property unique to DC and is a function of the co-stimulatory molecules they express upon maturation, of which CD40, ICAM-1 (CD54), B7-1 (CD80) and B7-2 (CD86) are the best characterized. Furthermore, their propensity to induce a Th1 phenotype among the T cells which respond is due largely to the secretion of cytokines such as IL-12 and IL-18 [Cella et al., 1996; Koch et al., 1996].
Because of their unrivalled ability to stimulate naive T cells in viva, all immune responses, whether protective or pathogenic, are initiated upon the recognition of antigen presented by DC. Consequently, the potential for modulating the outcome of an immune response by harnessing the function of DC has aroused widespread interest. Indeed, their potential has been successfully exploited in a number of laboratories for enhancing an otherwise inadequate immune response to tumour-specific antigens, resulting in efficient tumour regression [Mayordomo et al., 1995; Celluzzi et al., 1996]. Furthermore, by providing immature DC with a source of chiamydial antigens, Su and colleagues have been able to successfully immunize mice against subsequent infection with Chlamydia [Su at al., 1998], illustrating their likely usefulness in programs of vaccination against infectious agents that have proven difficult to eradicate using conventional strategies.
Over the past few years, the study of immunology has been revolutionized by the discovery that DC may present antigen not only for the purpose of enhancing cell-mediated immunity, but also for the induction of self-tolerance [Finkelmann et al., 1996; Thomson et al., 1996]. This contention has been supported by the characterization of a second lineage of DC derived from a lymphoid progenitor in common with T cells [Wu et al., 1997; Shortman & Caux, 1997]. These cells share with ‘myeloid DC’ the capacity to acquire, process and present antigen to T cells but appear to induce unresponsiveness among the cells with which they interact, either by preventing their expansion through limiting IL-2 release [Kronin et al., 1996], or provoking their premature death by apoptosis [S0ss & Shortman, 1996]. In this respect, lymphoid DC have been reported to constitutively express Fas-ligand which induces cell death among cells expressing its counter-receptor, Fas. These findings have raised the additional prospect of further harnessing the properties of DC to down-modulate detrimental immune responses, such as those involved in autoimmune disease and the rejection of allografted tissues.
In spite of the promise DC hold for exploitation in a therapeutic setting, a number of less-desirable properties of DC have consistently limited progress. Firstly, although it is the immunogenic and tolerogenic function of mature DC which is most amenable to immune intervention, DC exhibit a short life span once terminally differentiated. This has made the prospect of genetic modification of DC less attractive since any benefits gained are necessarily short-lived. Furthermore, primary DC are peculiarly resistant to transfection, confounding most attempts to stably express heterologous genes; indeed the best protocol currently available involves the use of mRNA instead of cDNA for transfection purposes, creating, at best, a transient expression system [Boczkowski et al., 1996]. Although many groups have attempted to circumvent some of these difficulties by generating stable DC lines, the results have been universally disappointing, most putative lines being either retrovirally transformed [Paglia et al., 1993; Girolomoni et al, 1995; Volkmann et al., 1996] or incapable of progressing beyond an immature state [Xu et al., 1995]. Thus none of these provides a useful, renewable source of DC or one that can be genetically manipulated.
Embryonic Stem Cells and their Differentiation
Embryonic stem (ES) cells are derived from the epiblast of advanced blastocysts. The epiblast cells contribute to all cell types of the developing embryo, rather than the extra-embryonic tissues. Individual ES cells share this totipotency but may be maintained and propagated in an undifferentiated state by culturing them in recombinant leukaemia inhibitory factor (rLIF) [Smith et al., 1988], or on a monolayer of embryonic fibroblasts which may act as a potent source of this or related cytokines. Although ES cells may be propagated for a few passages in LIF, for long term culture, fibroblast feeder cells are preferred since ES cells maintained indefinitely in rLIF may lose their differentiation potential.
Unlike primary cultures of DC, ES cells are particularly amenable to genetic modification since they survive even the most harsh conditions for the introduction of foreign DNA, including electroporation. Consequently, ES cells have been used extensively over recent years for the production of transgenic mice and for gene targeting by homologous recombination. Indeed, by introducing a null mutation into selected genes, it has proven possible to generate ‘knockout’ mice, congenitally deficient in expression of specific molecules [Fung-Leung & Mak, 1992: Koller & Smithies, 1992].
The ability of ES cells to contribute to all lineages of the developing mouse, once reintroduced into recipient blastocysts, is a property which has also proven useful in vitro for the study of lineage relationships [Snodgrass et al., 1992; Keller 1995]. Indeed, a variety of protocols has been devised to encourage differentiation of ES cells along specific pathways. To date, there have been reports of the emergence of cell types as diverse as cardiac muscle, endothelial cells, tooth and neurons [Fraichard et al., 1995; Li et al., 1998]. In addition, differentiating ES cells have been shown to engage in the development of haematopoietic stem cells [Palacios et al., 1995] with the potential to differentiate into erythrocytes, macrophages, mast cells [Wiles & Keller, 1991; Wiles, 1993] and lymphocyte precursors of both the T and B cell lineages [Gutierrez-Ramos & Palacios, 1992; Nisitani et al., 1994; Potocnik et al, 1997].